


Lock

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wondered how long it would take for Harry to realize that he was a wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock

Draco leaned against the front door, a small smirk playing on the Malfoy’s face. He could hear his lover outside, cursing every deity he knew of in every language he knew. He held back a chuckle when he heard Harry kick the door in anger. Shaking his head, he looked at the ceiling wondering when Harry was going to realize that he was a wizard.

                “Stupid fucking door!”

                Shaking his head, Draco ventured to the kitchen to make his lover a cup of tea. Hopefully by time he was done making it, Harry would come to realize that Alohomora would do wonders.


End file.
